Nora
You can talk to her in the Warrior's Honor pub in Athlum (Virtus Parish) when hired to get her bonus parameter. Upon completion of The Ladies of Bloody Alice, her parameter bonus will be available. Nora is the leader of the mercenary group, the Ladies of Bloody Alice. Upon her initial hire, she will refuse to talk to Rush, instead insisting that she needs to earn as much money as possible, though she refuses to divulge why. Upon completion of The Ladies of Bloody Alice, she will explain the background of the group, revealing that she and the other members were part of an experiment to fuse humans with Remnants, and as a result she needs to consume several times as much food a normal mitra would require simply to stay alive. It should be noted that she never reveals whether or not the experiment was successful, and other NPCs refer to some of her comrades as "monsters." Availability Available after entering The Catacombs. * The Ladies of Bloody Alice |} * Double Down (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding or Enchanted Blackjack }} * Double Down (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding or Enchanted Blackjack }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Bludgeon_(Weapon), Sledgehammer_(Weapon), Konbo or Blackjack customization * Auld Bludgeon, Ancient Konbo, Auld Sledgehammer, Auld Blackjack * War Maul * Onionhead * Ogrebrawn |} |} Flâchonelle }} * "Try again tomorrow!" * "C'mon, let's fight this thing!" (deadlock enemy union) * "I'll crush you!" * "Ugh, I hate these half-baked mutant punks!" * "I'll crush you like a bug!" (when completing a finishing stroke) * "Be warned: I run a tight ship!" (when set as union leader) * "This is just the beginning!" (when her stats increase) * "Who wants to be my guinea pig?" (when a new Mystic Art is acquired) * "Strike at their sides!" (when leading a flank attack) * "Now you've done it!" (If the enemy attacks first and has an advantage) * "This is the kind of match-up that turns me on!" (While fighting a rare monster or a strong foe) * "Are you even trying?!" (''When a party member hits weaker than usual) * ''"When you hit, you really hit!" ''(When a party member hits stronger than usual) * ''"Come on let's get into this!" ''(When fighting a strong foe or a rare monster) * ''"This is a hassle..." * "Prepare yourself!" (when casting high ranking spells) * "You're a lifesaver." (when resurrected) * "Gimme a break!" (when seizing her item(s)) * "If you're just looking this up for kicks..." (When viewing stats) * "Stand up, keep fighting!" (When an ally is hit) * "Nice!" (When an ally blocks or evades an attack) * "Just go home!" (When facing weak monsters) * "Stay down this time!" * "Demolish them!" (When rear assaulting an enemy) * "Don't let them get you from behind!" (When her union is rear assaulted) * ''"Come on, let's crush them from the sides!" (When flanking an enemy) * "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" (When your morale is high) * "Quit slackin'!" (When using Hartshorn) * "Whatever." (when dismissed) |} Category:Characters Required For Quests